


Fighting the Adrenaline

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: PROMPTS TO GET ME WRITING AGAIN [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean and Castiel are a team. When people need things done that others cannot do, they call the boys. But when a job nearly ends their lives, emotions that had been buried just beneath the surface can't help but break through. (PROMPT: Partners in Crime.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PROMPTS TO GET ME WRITING AGAIN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Fighting the Adrenaline

Dean and Castiel had made names for themselves in the crime world. When you needed a job done well, they were the guys you would call. You would never call just Dean or just Castiel. If you wanted one of them, you had to take both of them. They had been best friends since they were little kids and they believed themselves to be truly ineffective without the other one. They were a team and everyone knew not to try and break them apart. 

“Should be a simple in and out,” Dean informed Castiel as he read over the information that had been given to them.

A man and Zachariah Adler had incepted a shipment of weapons from the last import being handled by Fergus Macleod and his men. The Adler family and the Macleod family had been fighting for territory for as long as Dean could remember. In fact, it was not the fact that their shipment had been intercepted that bothered them, it was that Zachariah now had a specific gun that was meant just for Fergus, or Crowley as most of the world knew him. If they wanted all the guns back, it would have taken a small army, but since it was just one gun, Crowley felt that sending in Destiel, as he liked to refer to them, was good enough. 

“And he is certain of where the gun is being held?” Castiel questioned, paying more attention to his cereal than to what Dean was actually saying. Dean was the planner. Cas was just along for the ride and making sure they got what their intended target was. 

“Someone Crowley has stashed away deep inside of the Adler family group told him that it was placed on display in Zachariah’s house,” Dean answered. “Something about knowing that Crowley wanted this specific gun and taking pride in keeping it from him.”

“Why don’t they just fuck each other already?” Castiel asked with an amused huff, proud of himself for the thought. Though Dean never wanted to picture anyone sleeping with someone as dirty and sleazy as Zachariah Adler. Crowley on the other hand was sexy enough. If Dean didn’t know he was a pompous douche, he would gladly tap that if offered. 

“When are we going?” Castiel finally asked.

“From the information here, the Adler’s are hosting a charity event this evening across town,” Dean told him as he continued to read through the files. “Big event too, lots of high-class people with more money than they know what to do with.” 

“Sounds like a lot of houses we could be robbing instead,” Castiel pondered over the idea but then shook his head. “There are still bound to be some forms of security in place.” 

“Do we have to do this every time?” Dean began to argue. “You think they are stupid enough to not send us everything? Of course, there is security. I have it all right here if you would like to take a break from being you and come look at it for a moment.”

“No thank you,” Castiel answers calmly. He takes another bite of his cereal and begins to speak around the mouthful of food. “I quite enjoy being me.” 

“Slacker,” Dean mumbles under his breath.

“Overachiever.” 

______

They entered through the back of the house. The information said that the door where the servants of the house entered and exited was always unlocked. This was not because they weren’t supposed to lock it but because people were treated like shit around here and so forgetting to lock a door when you entered or exited through it was the easiest form of rebellion. Hopefully, it was not just some story told to outsiders. If this door was not unlocked, they would have to move on to plan B and Dean didn’t want to do plan B. 

“Jackpot,” Castiel whispered as he turned the knob and pushed. The door opened without so much as a creak and if that wasn’t winning the lottery, he didn’t know what was. 

“Okay,” Dean instructed. “There is supposed to be a check at 10:15, so we need to get in and get out in the twenty-six minutes.”

“Talk dirty to me,” Castiel laughed. “Which way am I going?”

Dean led them through the house based on the blueprints he had memorized earlier. That was why he did all the planning. He had never been the smartest academically but he had a crazy good memory. If he saw it, he could pull it up later. Though, it only seemed to work with things he enjoyed or felt would benefit him in the future. School never felt like something that would benefit him. He knew who he was going to be in life early enough to know that school was a waste of his time. 

They made it to Zachariah’s office in no time and even get through the lock with plenty of time to spare. What they weren’t counting on were the two men that were standing in the middle of the room. They were not listed in the security detail, their faces not standing out to Dean from the photos that had been provided to him. Zachariah must have known that Crowley would use this time to get what was his. 

“Shit,” Dean mumbled again as he reloaded his gun and ducked down behind a wall. 

Bullets were splattering against the wall across from him. He looked over to his side to see Castiel on the other side of the hall, also ducked down and reloading his gun. 

The next thirty minutes were a blur but soon they were back in their car and headed down the freeway toward the Macleod compound. Dean was not sure if the men that had been guarding the gun were dead or not but they had run out of bullets and by the time they reached the car no one seemed to be following them anywhere. 

“We almost died,” Castiel finally spoke with a laugh.

“Are you seriously laughing?” Dean questioned, unable to hold back a laugh of his own.

“It has been years since things have gotten that intense,” Castiel commented. “I missed the danger and the thrill.”

“We are too good for danger and thrill now,” Dean informed him.

“Maybe we should make some just for the hell of it,” Castiel suggested. “Because that was amazing.” 

“You are crazy,” Dean laughed.

“No,” Castiel corrected, “I am fucking horny.”

“What?” Dean asked, nearly swerving the car into oncoming traffic.

“Something about a good gunfight makes my dick hard,” Castiel admitted.

Sure, they had been best friends their entire lives. They had seen each other naked and even talked about the sex they’d had with other people, but they had never been so upfront and forward about it. Dean wanted to say that it bothered him but the hardness forming in his pants was enough to tell him otherwise.  _ It was the gunfight,  _ Dean tried to convince himself.  _ Yeah. It was the gunfight.  _

“Pull over somewhere,” Castiel breaks the silence that has formed in the car. 

"Like on the side of the road?" Dean questioned. They were still on the freeway headed to the Macleod estate. 

“No,” Castiel shook his head. “Someplace private. I just need us to stop for a while, please?” 

“Okay, okay,” Dean agreed.

Dean pulled off at the next exit and drove until he found a dark back alley for them to park in. It was the best that he could do for secluded with the time he was given and the area in which they were in. Hopefully, it was good enough for whatever Castiel needed. 

Once they were parked and the lights turned off, Castiel began rummaging through Dean’s glovebox, using his cell phone for light. 

“What the hell are you looking for man?” Dean asked. His best friend had lost his damn mind. 

Castiel doesn’t answer, just continues to search for something. Dean reaches over and grabs Castiel’s phone and holds it for him so that he can better look. Whatever it is he is trying to find must be important. 

“I knew it,” Castiel finally says, reaching in and pulling out a bottle of lube. 

Lube? Why was Castiel looking for Dean’s emergency stash bottle of lube?

“What do you need that for?” Dean questions. 

“You have to fuck me,” Castiel states very matter-of-factly. 

“Excuse me?” Dean asks, nearly dropping the phone. 

Castiel doesn’t answer him, he is too busy pulling off all of his clothes in the front seat of Dean’s car. What the hell was even going on? Has Castiel been hit? Was he losing his mind?

“Please,” Castiel begs, popping open the bottle of lube and pouring it onto his fingers.

“I,” Dean starts to protest but stops as Castiel places his feet onto the dash and reaches down between his legs. He quickly goes to work opening himself up. Dean feels that he should look away but the way Castiel works his fingers inside of himself and his cock hard and resting against his stomach. To say he hadn’t thought about Castiel a couple of times would be a lie.

“Please, Dean,” Castiel begs again as he fingers himself. “I need it. I need you. Please.” 

“But,” Dean tries to protest again, though he isn’t trying very hard. 

“Please,” his voice is a barely audible whimper. “Almost died. Need you in me.” 

Dean wants to say no. He can’t fuck his best friend. First of all, they aren’t gay, neither having been with another man, at least Dean hadn’t. If Castiel had, he’d never told Dean. Dean couldn’t believe that either, so he had to go with Castiel never having been with a man either. But he couldn’t get the no out of his mouth and his cock was now straining painfully against his jeans. 

Without speaking, Dean moves to where he can remove himself from his jeans, pushing them down to the floor. He considers leaving the rest of his clothes on but Castiel had completely stripped himself naked and it was only fair that he put himself to the same point of vulnerability. 

“Fuck,” Castiel cries out from beside him. “I need you now.”

“Are you sure you are ready?” Dean asked, not knowing how long something like this took to prepare for. But only a couple of minutes had passed. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t care if it hurts,” Castiel promised him, pulling his fingers from himself and turning to crawl over and straddle Dean’s lap. “I need you right now.” 

Dean leans back against his seat, giving Castiel as much room as he needs, his fists placed by his sides. He is tense and scared but in no position to say no. Castiel wants this, he says he needs this and Dean has never been able to tell Castiel no.  _ Do I really want to? _

“Okay,” Castiel whispers as he reaches down between them.

A moan escapes Dean’s lips as Castiel grips his cock in his lube covered hand and guides Dean toward him. Another moan following as he feels his cock push slowly past the ring of muscles. There is no way this could feel good for Castiel. But he continued to slip down, moving up occasionally before sliding down again. He repeats this until he is fully seated on Dean’s cock.

“Stop,” Dean says quickly, forcing Cas to look up at him. He can’t fully see Castiel’s face in the dark but he didn’t need light to see the confused and concerned look those blue eyes were casting at him. He’d seen it enough to have it etched into his memory. “I just need a moment. I … I don’t want to get off too soon.” 

“Okay,” Castiel agrees, sounding completely out of breath.

“I’m ready,” Dean finally tells him. 

Castiel brings his arms up and wraps them around Dean’s neck as he begins to move in Dean’s lap, bringing himself up and then slowly sliding himself back down. The position is awkward and slightly uncomfortable but that doesn’t seem to take away from how truly amazing Castiel feels wrapped around his cock. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel whines. “You are so big. Fuck.” 

They continue for a while at a slow pace until Dean needs more. Finally gaining some confidence, he reaches up and grabs firmly onto Castiel’s hips and pulls him up only to quickly pull him down as he thrusts up into him. 

“Yes,” Castiel cries out.

Dean continues to the motions, Castiel loosening up and giving over complete control to Dean, letting him fuck himself hard and fast into him.

“Dean. Dean. Dean.”

His name spilling out from Castiel’s mouth, dripping with want and desire was pushing Dean closer to the edge. He removes one of his hands and reaches between them, taking Castiel’s cock into his hand and stroking him, tight and hard. 

“Oh Dean,” Castiel cries out so loud Dean is sure he can hear his voice echo through the car. 

Heat covers Dean’s hand and chest as Castiel tightens around his cock and cums all over their bodies. He tries to hold on a little longer but he can’t. A couple of thrusts later and Dean is cumming deep inside his best friend, hand gripping his hip so tightly he is sure Castiel is going to have a bruise tomorrow. 

“Fuck,” Dean mutters as Castiel’s body goes limp against him. 

They sat there in silence, nothing but the sound of the occasional car out on the street and the breathing between them. Dean wants to say something, anything but he isn’t sure what to do now. 

Castiel shifts against Dean and pulls back, looking down at Dean. Without thinking about what it all means, Dean moves forward and presses his lips softly to Castiel’s. They taste like honey and salt? Dean pulls back again, really looking at Castiel this time, only to see that he is crying. 

“Did I hurt you?” Dean asks. 

“You almost died,” Castiel answered. 

“I’m still here,” Dean promised, reaching his arms and pulling Castiel against his chest. He kisses the top of his head before speaking again. “I am not going anywhere.” 

“You can’t ever leave me,” Castiel cries against him. 

“Never leaving you baby,” Dean promises. “Never.” 

Dean strokes his hand along Castiel’s back, feeling the shaking movements as the tears continue to fall, mixing with the cum and sweat on Dean’s chest.   
“Never gonna leave you.” 


End file.
